Soirée Football
by duneline
Summary: Une soirée où des envies se concrétisent...Slash/yaoi!


Un petit one-shot sur un pairing qu'Aliza me réclame depuis quelque temps !

Confrontée au syndrome de la page blanche, depuis ces derniers jours, je vous demande de m'excuser si la fiction manque d'originalité !

Pour Aliza :

Soirée « Football » :

La nuit était bien avancée. La Lune se reflétait dans un océan calme et paisible.

L'air chaud de l'été Hawaiien encourageait de nombreux couples à se promener, main dans la main sur le sable fin des plages de l'île.

Ce soir, les balades romantiques n'étaient pas la préoccupation première des trois hommes qui hurlaient et gesticulaient dans un salon.

« -Bon sang ! Maugréa Danny, en se rasseyant. Pourquoi a-t-il fait la course en solo ? Il est stupide ou quoi, ce crétin ? »

Chin rit, en entendant les paroles de son coéquipier blond. Il but une gorgée de bière, avant de se décider à répondre :

« -Tu viens de te donner la réponse, sans le savoir ! »

Danny, un peu vexé, ne daigna pas soulever cette pique et continua d'avaler sa bière. Sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Steve eut un haussement d'épaule à l'adresse de Chin et tous deux échangèrent un sourire complice. Danny était ce qu'il était. Personne ne pouvait le changer et d'ailleurs, nul n'en éprouvait l'envie.

Ses collègues et amis l'aimaient ainsi.

Les boissons vinrent à manquer, ainsi que des sandwichs. Le blond montrant un appétit hors du commun. L'effet « Football » !

Steve se leva du canapé et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il sortit un pack de bière fraiche du réfrigérateur et des chips du placard.

Des pas lui indiquèrent qu'un de ses amis l'avait rejoint.

Un sourire se fit sur les lèvres du capitaine lorsque deux bras le saisirent par la taille et qu'une bouche chaude et avide se posa sur sa nuque.

« -J'en avais trop envie ! Déclara une voix rauque, où le désir s'entendait. Je pense que ce n'était pas une bonne idée cette soirée-là ! »

Steve eut un sourire patient et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, sans se retourner.

Humant son odeur et savourant les sensations que provoquait le souffle de son compagnon sur sa peau.

Le jeune brun se devait d'admettre qu'il lui tardait de pouvoir expérimenter d'autres positions…

Novices tous deux dans l'art et la manière de faire l'amour avec un homme, les deux amants tentaient de pallier leurs lacunes par des idées insufflées de leur imagination.

« -Sois patient, babe. Souffla Steve qui ferma les yeux, malgré lui, sous les baisers de son petit-ami. Le match devrait bientôt être fini… »

Mais l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Soulevant le T-shirt de Steve, il fit courir ses doigts sur le dos et le torse du capitaine.

Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer ses soupirs de plaisir, les yeux clos et la respiration haletante.

Il faillit gémir bien haut lorsque les mains de son amant se glissèrent sous son pantalon, dégrafèrent les boutons, firent descendre la glissière de la fermeture éclair et se faufilèrent sous son boxer.

« -Attends, pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! Murmura Steve, qui tentait de se reprendre. Il peut nous surprendre ! »

Il essaya d'échapper aux mains coquines de son amant qui lui susurra, à l'oreille :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai fermé la porte de la cuisine et il est totalement dans le match ! Viens, j'ai envie de toi ! ».

Steve protesta mais en vain. Son compagnon commença à le caresser, lentement et sensuellement. Lui prodiguant le plus intense des plaisirs.

Les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte, la sueur coulant sur son front, le jeune capitaine abdiqua. S'abandonnant aux frissons qui l'envahissaient, à chaque fois, que son amant promenait ses lèvres et sa langue sur sa peau…

Se sentant proche de l'orgasme, il se cambra.

Son compagnon comprit : Il plaqua étroitement Steve contre la porte du réfrigérateur, immobilisa ses deux bras et se pressa contre le jeune brun qui étouffa un cri de douleur fugitive.

Mais bien vite, la douleur laissa place à des soupirs, des gémissements rauques et inarticulés pendant que son amant effectuait des mouvements de plus en plus rapides, passionnés et presque sauvages.

Une étreinte plus intense que les autres arracha aux deux hommes des râles de jouissance infinie et allait, enfin, leur donner l'ultime satisfaction quand…

« -Eh, les gars ! Appela Danny, du salon. Vous faites quoi dans votre coin ? J'ai soif ! Elle est où, la bière promise ? »

Ramenés à la brusque réalité, Steve et Chin émirent tous les deux un soupir de frustration.

Comme des gamins pris en faute, ils se rhabillèrent et rejoignirent le blond dans le salon.

Danny se jeta sur les bières et se tournant vers Steve, il lança, avec un clin d'œil malicieux :

« -C'est nouveau, le suçon que tu as sur le cou ? »

Fin.

Verdict ?


End file.
